1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electrical-installation system comprising flat cable and connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All types of data-communications equipment are generally difficult to connect. Various types of cable (data-transmission, power-supply, etc.) must be installed in false ceilings, ducts, shafts, and similar spaces and the equipment attached to the cables.
German AS 2 206 187 (Woertz) discloses flat power-supply cable and an associated connector. The cable essentially comprises several wires extending along the same plane. Contact can be established with the cores inside the connector by piercing their insulation. Although this approach does allow equipment to be simply and rapidly provided with power, the many data-transmission wires still require the extra expenditure of separate installation and connection.
German GM 9 104 861 (Ernst & Engbring) discloses flat cable with several adjacent power-supply wires and a sheaf of twisted wires for transmitting signals and data. The power-supply wires can easily be separated from the sheaf of twisted wires for the purpose of attaching the specific type of conventional plug required tor each. Although this cable does eliminate the expenditure of installing the different types of cable separately the connection process itself remains just as troublesome.
German GM 8 524 944 (Kabelwerke Reinshagen), finally, discloses a data-transmission line combining several coaxial cables and a twisted sheaf into a flat cable. This cable can transmit both high-frequency signals and data between television components for example, although it is hardly appropriate for supplying power. The object of the present invention is to decrease the expenditure of installing and connecting various types of cable.